Sins of the Heroes
by Brotherhood Of War
Summary: AU of the end of season 3, Emma falls through Zelena's portal into another realm where she will have to fall into a darkness to survive. I suck at summaries. Trigger warning in chapter 1 and swan queen end game.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this starts immediately after Emma comes through the portal and lands in another realm. Be warned there is torture. Ouat doesn't belong to me.

Emma hit the ground face first as she fell out of the portal. Before she could even get a look at her surroundings, she was hit with a metal fist to the side of her head knocking her unconscious.

When she became aware again, all she could feel was pain. She was alone in a stone room with little tables scattered around the place and she was strapped in the middle of the room. The pain in her body was caused by giant hooked spikes impaling both wrists and feet. The blonde reacted on instinct and tried to pull her arms away from the spikes but the pain was too much.

'_Why is this happening to me?_'

The howl of pain she released seemed to alert the man on the other side of the door and he had a huge smile on his face at the sight of her struggle. The man was a tall well-built brunette with short hair and a white chest plate and greaves. He walked up to the pained savior and placed straps on the top and bottom of her head to hold it in place. Emma, in her fear, tried to get herself free even more, making the hole in her wrists and feet even bigger. Her torturer walked over to a tray that had a pitcher and goblet sitting on it and poured a goblet of a dark red liquid.

As he poured the liquid into her throat, Emma tried her best not to swallow any down but he covered her mouth and nose. Once the liquid hit her system, the pain grew more intense and her struggles renewed as her body felt like it was on fire. She saw the monster pick up two more spikes and slam them into her thighs and she let out a loud yell as the tears poured down her face. In her pain, she began to wonder  
'_Who is this man?_' The man just stood back for another moment and watched her try to free herself like he was studying her. He watched her until she passed out again from pain.

The process repeated again and again for what felt like years to the blonde. She had spikes in both arms, legs, and shoulders along with a bigger spike in the center of her abdomen. The man would feed her the same liquid every time before he added more spikes and each time it would hurt her more than her impaled body. In the time, she had spent there she kept hoping for the portal to reopen and take her home or someone to save her and each time it didn't she would feel the doubts creep in.  
'_Why haven't they reopened the portal yet or my parents tried to save me yet? _

'_**They're too busy with the new baby. The one that they can get right.' **_

'_Regina wouldn't just leave me. Henry would never give up on me.' _

'_**Regina's playing family with Robin and Henry, who dropped your last name the moment he could. You're stuck here in this place 'cause no one cares enough to save the savior.**__' _In that moment, the savior ceased to believe she would ever escape and the hope faded from her eyes as nothing but the darkness remained.

**xxxxxxx**

Once in her conscious moments, she found herself alone but could swear she could feel another presence in the room with her. She looked around to see if she could get help from it.

"Is… Is anybody there?" Emma whispered hoarsely, not having used her voice for more than screaming in pain.

"**Always,**" A harsh voice answered back.

"Please help me," The blonde begged tearfully.

"**Only if you say yes to my offer.**"

"I'll do anything just please help me get out of here."

"**Okay, I'll give you my power and you will be able to free yourself. Just know this will stay with you until you die.**" As the voice finished there was a black silhouette with horns that grabbed her hand.

As the apparition grabbed her hand, the same fire that had been agonizing her body whenever she was forced to drink the liquid spread through her hand and up her body. There even seemed to be a shadow forming across the top of her body as her eyes turned black. With a scream, Emma wrenched her arms free then the rest of her body spikes still impaled through her body.

Two guards rushed in after hearing the commotion in the room. Without truly being conscious of what she was doing, the blonde pulled the giant spike from her stomach and threw it through the head of one guard and set another on fire with magic while they were frozen in fear. As she fled from the castle, she was setting fire and using the hooked stakes as weapons killing everyone in her path.  
Down one of the corridors, she came across the man who had put her through hell. As they locked eyes, he came to fear what he had created and the who's and why's of her torture left her mind. He ran at the sight of her and Emma followed after still killing everything in her path. Explosions seem to rain from the sky scattering the debris all over the collapsing castle but the blonde still paid no mind as her sights were set on one man. Set for revenge, the angry blonde never noticed the village they had entered. When she finally caught up to him, all she had was one of the stakes left from her wrist which she had been carrying in her hand. Emma jumped and landed on her nightmare stabbing him in the back through the neck. As she watched him die, she could feel the power receding, leaving her drained.

Emma looked on in horror as the man lay dying at her feet before turning and dropping to her knees at the sight. Where once there was a castle and two villages; now there is nothing but smoldering ruins. Emma grabbed her head as what she had done sunk in and screamed in agony until she felt like she was going to pass out. Not being able to look at what she had done any longer, she stood only to fall back down as the rest of her strength left her but before she passed out, she saw five darkened figures approaching her.

An: please read and review. It's been a long while since I've written anything and I had this beta'd twice. So if you have any constructive criticism I'd really like that.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The first part of this chapter takes place while the first chapter is going on. The characters and OUAT don't belong to me.

AN hour had passed since the portal had opened and closed; and still there was no sign of the pirate or sheriff. Charming and Regina had gone to the barn to investigate the portal, while the rest stayed at the station. When the duo saw the doors to the barn wide open, they feared what had happened here. It was when Charming picked up his daughter's cell phone he let his eyes shine with tears. This was one of his worst nightmares come to life. Regina felt sad having to tell Henry that his mother was missing through another portal. Snow and Henry were hoping that when the two returned from the barn that Emma would be with them, smiling in apology for scarring them. However as the two returned empty handed, their hope died and Snow burst into tears and David ran to hug his wife. Regina pulled her son into an embrace as his eyes filled with tears. Regina could tell the blonde was already missed and, if she was honest with herself, she did too. Once snow calmed down, the prince stepped away and began to explain what they found.

"We found this on the ground near the barn doors and drag marks leading to the portal." Charming said as he laid the phone on the table.

"They obviously got sucked in but we don't know when in time they are." Regina groaned feeling worthless.

"Or Where." Rumpelstiltskin interjected, startling the group.

"What do you mean, Rumple?" Belle asked for everyone.

"I've spent centuries studying portals and how they work. Even though Zelena was trying to open a time portal doesn't mean that's what opened. An uncontrolled portal is very dangerous and, even if you survive, it could lead anywhere."

**-Unknown Realm-**

As Emma began to wake, she felt like she was floating in water but unrestrained. She felt a cloth touch her forehead, startling her. Emma shot up and curled in on herself in fright. She shut her eyes expecting the inevitable pain to start.

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe now." A soothingly soft English voice tried to reassure the frightened blonde.

Emma opened one eye cautiously. The stranger was a brownish blonde woman with short hair. The other woman was giving Emma a look of compassion and sympathy. Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing in this woman's eyes. Her mind flashed to an image of a monster smiling at the pain she felt going through his torture.

"No! You're lying. This is a trick!" Emma yelled curling back into herself.

The door to the room burst open and Emma caught a glimpse of white between her arms. Her mind took her back to that room with all the pain and helplessness, and she reacted on instinct. The incoming figure had to roll to dodge the fireball that would have hit her head. Emma felt everything start to shake and finally stood from the water. Her attacker was a young tan woman with long dark hair wearing a white cloth shirt and dark leather pants. The kind woman ran between them with her arms raised at the blonde's opponent.

"Skye, calm down. She was just scared." She explained gently and looked at the fear in Emma's eyes, "I think you are making it worse."

"I'm sorry, Jem. I thought you were in trouble." Skye apologized.

"It's okay, please go wait outside. I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself now." Jemma tried to reassure her partner.

Skye stepped into the doorway. Emma could see the woman leaning on the frame to keep an eye on the two in the room. Jemma rolled her eyes at the girl and the brunette responded with a shrug of her shoulders and a small smile. As the adrenaline and panic faded, the blonde could feel the pain started to come back. Jemma saw the pained look on her patient and started to push on Emma's shoulders to get her back into the pool beneath them.

"Here, Emma, lay back down in the water it will help you." The doctor insisted

"How do you know my name?" Emma stuttered out as she complied.

"Your friend Mulan is a part of our group and she recognized you." Jemma was trying to keep her voice soft to help make the blonde keep calm. "So we brought you back to our base to help you get better."

Where is here? The Enchanted Forest?" Emma wondered.

She looked around the room for the first time taking a good looking. It was a stone room with no windows and candles lighting the area dimly. The pool she was in was more like a pond with its length and width taking up the back third of the room and got deeper the further you went back. Its water was crystal clear despite the bit of blood she could see running down her arms. Emma finally noticed she was not in her clothes but in a tightly wrapped towel. She had a good look at the scars on her arms from the spikes that looked red and one still letting out a small trickle of blood.

"No. This world is called Symphiora, although the way Mulan talks I'd be fascinated by the Enchanted Forest." Jemma answered trying to get the blonde to take her eyes off her wounds.

"I don't know everything there just tries to kill you." Emma felt despair creeping in and she pleaded, "I just want to go home."

"I'm sorry, Emma. We haven't found a way back to any of our worlds." Jemma said sadly and Emma's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head back and forth.

"No! I can't stay here. I need to go home. My son needs me. He can't think I abandoned him again. Please, there's got to be a way." Emma grabbed the doctor's shoulders shaking her as well.

The blonde was sobbing repeating she wanted to go home, not feeling her powers flare up. Jemma was trying to console her but when she started to feel her shoulders heat up, from where Emma stilled had her hands. The doctor tried to free herself but the blonde's grip was tight. Emma was stuck in her own despair and couldn't hear anything going on around her. She never heard Jemma yell for her partner or felt when the other blonde placed her hand on Emma's head. Emma snapped out of her depressed state as she felt a wave of exhaustion overcome her.

"I want to be me again." Was the last thing Emma said before she surrendered to unconsciousness.

AN: Please review. In case you are wondering, that is Skye and Jemma from agents of shield pre-season 3. Also the name of this realm is just made up.


End file.
